


The Family Portrait

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry provides motivation to keep up a family tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #19: [Christmas card portrait](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/family-christmas-cards-03_zps3a2c8fc8.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Family Portrait

~

“It’s just for the Weasley family portrait,” said Harry. “Then you can take it off. You don’t have to wear it all day.” 

Severus eyed the monstrosity Harry was holding up. “I’m not a part of the Weasley family, so why am I even in this portrait?” he grumbled. 

Harry smiled. “First, because you _are_ a part of the family by virtue of having married me, and second, because I’m asking.” 

“It’s _red_ ,” said Severus. “Why couldn’t she have knitted me a black one?” 

“She said it was because she thinks you need a bit of colour in your life.” Harry leaned in, kissing him. “I happen to agree.” 

“I think there’s been enough colour in my life since you entered it,” Severus muttered, but he took the jumper. “The things I do for you. You will owe me after this.” 

“And don’t I know it?” Harry hummed. “I’ve a surprise planned for later once the portrait’s done that may make up for it, though.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Do you now?” 

“Mm hm.” Harry grinned. “Three words. Slytherin girl’s uniform.” 

Severus licked his lips. “You managed to repair it after the last time you wore it?” 

“I got a new one, actually.” Harry nipped the lobe of Severus’ ear. “It’s a bit sturdier, but it should also rip off me quite satisfactorily.” 

Severus swallowed hard. “Well, what are we waiting for?” he asked. “Let’s get this portrait over with!” 

And if Molly had her suspicions about why Severus was so enthusiastic about that year’s Christmas portrait, she never let on. 

~


End file.
